


John Constantine x Reader : Heaven And Hell

by SidneyDR



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Constantine - Freeform, Constantine!reader, F/M, John Constantine - Freeform, John Constantine reader, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: The reader has been travelling alone for a while now, running from her demons. When soon she finds herself dealing with real ones. At first she appears to be just a psychic, but as time passes John finds himself wondering if that is all she is. The rising darkness is coming closer everyday, what part does she come to play ?





	1. Pray For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beta for my long story.  
It will follow the show's story but will actually have a closed end. Please let me know what you think.

Water splashed beneath your feet as you walked home in a fast pace. You had spend some time with your friends after school and lost track of time. You were expected home soon. It was spring time so luckily it wasn’t dark soon and the walk home was only a few minutes and there was always a lot of people on the street that you knew since you you were very little. It could be a bit awkward for your 10 year old self when Gerda from the newspaper stand would pinch your cheek when she saw you walk by, but at least you felt safe knowing there was always someone making sure you were getting home safely.

You started walking on the last street to your home and checked your watch for the time again. When you looked up you noticed how a man was sitting on the ground, in the rain, his hand outstretched to all the passer-by’s. He pleaded to each of them and all ignored his existence.

You thought about crossing the street as you were taught to do but you didn’t feel unsafe here so you decided to keep walking on this side.

When you finally reached the man on the ground, you stopped. He didn’t stretch his hand out to you as he kept his head low. You reached in the pockets of your jacket and took out the small amount of coins you owned. Your family wasn’t rich, often the opposite, but seeing someone in the pouring rain and turning a blind eye wasn’t something you wanted to do.

You stretched your hand out to him while you held the coins “Excuse me, sir.”

He looked up, a little suprised.

You nodded to your hand holding the coins.

His eyes fell on the coins before he looked up at you again “Are you sure, child ? You could buy yourself something to eat with this.”

You were suprised by his manner of speech and his reaction. You were hungry, however. But this person was clearly going through worse things then just hunger. And maybe all you could do was help him with that.

You gave him a nod “I’ll be fine” and you let the coins fall into his hand.

“Thank you.” he said quietly and you turned, walking away again before you would be home late.

“Child !” the man called for you and you walked back to him. He stretched out his closed hand and nodded to it. You opened your hand and he let a necklace slide into your small hands. That suprised you. On the necklace was a round pendant it had a cross and angel wings on it, the rest was unclear to you and when you turned it around it had, what looked like skeletons, crawling over stuff. You turned the pendant over a couple of times before you looked down to the man again and you stretched your hand out, wanting to give it back to him.

He shook his head and chuckled a little as he took hold of your hand and closed it, making you hold the pendant in your hand “Oh no, young one. You will need this.” His mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile but changed his mind.

“Why ?” you furrowed your brows, confused as to why someone who clearly needs more help would give away one of their few possesions.

“In time, we will need you.”

His explanation just confused you more “Who is ‘we’ ?” you asked politely.

He ignored your question “You should head home. You don’t want your parents to worry about you.”

You nodded to the strange man, and put the necklace over your head as it was a bit too big for you for now.

“Thank you.” you quickly said and started walking again.

You were sure you were going to be late now, you walked a little faster and glanced at your watch and stopped when you saw the time.

It was like the watch hadn’t moved the entire time you spoke with the man. You checked and saw that the watch was still working as it finally ticked to the next minute. You looked behind you and saw that the man was no longer sitting on the ground. He was gone, as if he was never even there in the first place. The only thing that helped you believe that it wasn’t a dream was the necklace around your neck.

_Years later…_

You were driving down the last bit of the dirt road you had been following for about 2 minutes. The place you were called to was a former farmhouse, no farming was done there anymore however. It wasn’t the first time someone had heard about your 'gifts’, even when you tried to keep a low profile word still got around. The man who had called you heard about you through a local priest that you had once met with. The man had spoken to the priest about his strange _problems_ concerning his house, the priest had tried to help him but was unsuccesfull.

The man had called you, asking if you would be able to help. He was hearing things but only inside the house. Scratching and sometimes whispers. Stuff would move as well. You could hear the fear in his voice through the phone. You agreed to meet him at his house to see if you could help him with his problem.

You pulled up on the driveway of the house. The man was waiting outside for you already and you walked up to him.

“Good afternoon, Mister Peterson. I’m y/n l/n.” you held out your hand.

He shook your hand “Good afternoon. Thank you for coming, please just call me Harold.”

You nodded “Alright, Harold. So this is the place ?” you tilted your head to the door.

He sighed deeply “Yeah.” he walked to the door and held it open for you, you stepped inside and almost immediately you could hear it.

“It’s been doing that for the last hour again.”

“And you had people check for rats or other reasons, correct ?” you walked further in the house towards the noise.

“I did, they found nothing. No rats, no mice, no busted pipes, nothing.” he followed you into the kitchen where you stopped.

You had visited people’s homes before, everytime it was just a spirit trying to seek contact with their loved ones. You had managed to send them all on their way when the familly had gotten their closure.

But this was different, the scratching wasn’t something you would usually hear. Voices ? Yes. Shadows ? Yes . Scratching ? No.

You walked around the room a bit as the sound continued.

“When they came to check, they never heard it, the scratching I mean. Like it only makes itself known if it’s just me.” Harold stood in the doorway.

You nodded, you had hear that one before. It could drive people insane and make them desperate. “They were never going to find anything. Or hear the scratching. Whatever is doing this, it’s doing this to torment you. Drive you over the edge, isolate you, make you feel like you can’t escape an invisible enemy.” you listened to the sound again.

“So..you think it’s really a ghost ?” Harold swayed a little uncomfortable.

You clicked your tongue “I’m not sure. The scratching… it’s not something I’ve heard before. It could be a malevolent spirit or-” you stopped yourself from saying the word, knowing it wasn’t smart to cause the man more fear.

Before he could ask you about it, you spoke again “Please don’t think that I am being rude, but I need to be alone in here for a bit. I can’t really focus when someone is around, and I really need to be focused.”

Harold looked around the room before he stood upright “Uh.. alright.. I’ll leave you to it then.” he paused for a second “Do I close the door ?” he asks.

You nodded “Yes, please. I’ll call for you when I’m finished or if I have a question.”

He gave a short nod and closed the door. The moment the door was closed the scratching got louder as if it had been waiting for this moment. You couldn’t really figure out where the sound was coming from exactly, only that it was coming from this room. You wondered if you could trigger a vision and stepped close to the wall. You reached for it but before you could place your hand on the wall of the room, Harold knocked on the door of the room.

“It’s okay. You can come in.” you called out.

Harold opened the door a little, probably afraid to be face to face with a ghost, as he only poked his head past the door to look at you “Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you but there was a guy at the door and he insisted that he knew you. Said you two worked together.”

You frowned at that, you had no idea what Harold was talking about considering the fact that you always worked alone.

You stepped away from the wall “I’m afraid I don’t- ”

The door opened wider and a man brushed past Harold rather rudely. You arched a brow at the blond-haired guy.

“'Scuse me, mate. Sorry I’m late to the party, luv. Traffic. You know how it goes.” he directed it to you as if you knew him. You obviously saw straight through his bullshit.

Harold was looking at him suspiciously and so were you.

“Look, I don’t know-” you started to speak but the guy pulled a card from the pocket of his coat and handed it to you.

You stared at the card for a moment. Was this guy for real ?.. Did he seriously have a business card for this ?

“I don’t know what entity is housing in this place either, but we’ll figure it out. Won’t we ?” he turned to you again, he was hoping you would play along.

You looked at him annoyed, this guy had the nerve to just burst into this place and interupt you.

You wanted to tell him to leave. But you looked at the card again and maybe, just maybe, this guy was for real.

“Sure thing.” you gave him your best fake smile, your eyes were probably shooting daggers. “Harold, we’ll handle it from here. I’ll call you when you can come in the room again.”

Harold gave a short nod and left the room again, closing the door behind him.

“So, Mister Constantine.” you flicked the card between your fingers “Wanna tell me why you’re here ?” you weren’t going to just act all friendly to a guy who just showed up and pulled you into a lie.

He turned to you in slight suprise “I was wondering the same about you, looks like we’re here for the same reason, luv. No need to be afraid.”

You scoffed loudly at that “Let me make something clear here. I am not _afraid_ of you..” you held up the card he had given you and took a few steps in his direction “Oh _Master of the dark arts_.” you mocked.

He looked at you for a moment, as if he wasn’t sure how to react. Then he smirked “Not fond of competition, I see.”

You shook your head biting your tongue, you had a feeling he was arrogant the second he walked in and you were right to think so.

“This isn’t a competition. _Constantine_.” you stepped closer to him “At least, not for me.” you lightly smacked your hand to his chest and let go of the card. He catched the card against his chest before it could fall.

“This is people’s lives. I do this to help them. I’m not pissed at you because you might be better at this, I’m pissed because you waltzed in here, lying your ass off and I don’t trust you. That and I was getting ready to solve the mystery that haunts this house, I don’t like to be interupted when doing these things.” you kept your voice low as you spoke, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“Ever heard of a scry map ?” he seemed reluctant to tell you this.

You arched a brow “ A _what_ now ?”

He took a step towards you “A scry map. It detects supernatural activity in the city. If something is happening, the place on the map gets..highlighted. And this place lit up like a christmas tree.”

His explanation did sound trustworthy, you didn’t know how else he could have even found out about this place or that it was haunted by something.

“So, what now ? I don’t like to work with other people.” you shrugged and crossed your arms.

He smirked and you knew he clearly didn’t plan on just leaving “I prefer to work alone myself, but I’m guessing were stuck in the situation, luv.”

“Why do you keep calling me 'luv’ ? I got a name you know.”   
“Wasn’t able to pull that information out of ol’ Harry when I was at the door. Just told him I knew ya, hoped he would mention your name but he didn’t.” he explained.  
“Hah, I thought we were friends ?” You fake pouted. He stood a little awkwardly and you felt bad for him “It’s y/n l/n.”  
“That will make things a bit easier, luv.”  
This time you visibly rolled your eyes at him

Loud scratching close to your feet made you jump backwards, you looked to the floor but nothing was there.

Constantine took a few quick steps to you, his expression alarmed “What is it ? What’s wrong ?” he looked to the floor as well.

“Did you hear that ??” you kept looking at the floor, scanning for whatever it was that cause it.

He focused on your face now, his eyes narrowing when he did “Hear what, luv ?”

You looked at him and realised that he had no idea what had just happened “The very loud scratching.. you didn’t hear it ?”

He looked to the floor again “No. I didn’t.” he looked back to you “But somehow you did, which makes me wonder..”

“What ?” you were still startled.

“Do you see or hear things often that other people don’t ?” he looked around the room, scanning it as well.

“Are you trying to call me crazy ?” you calmed down a bit. Your annoyance with him was getting stronger then your fear.

He chuckled “I’m the last person who should be able to call you that, believe me. I meant, do you get visions, hear spirits ?”

You thought for a second, thinking about saying no, but then again this guy was an_exorcist_ and what not. If you sounded crazy, so did he.

“I’ve been having them since I was very young. As I grew older, they grew stronger. More frequent.” you tried to shrug it off. It wasn’t the first time you had told someone you could hear and see things.

“A psychic then.” he concluded “Not the type one should call when dealing with this.”

You narrowed your eyes at him “Are you saying that I can’t handle this ?”

He walked around in the kitchen a bit “I’m saying you shouldn’t handle this alone.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. Then the scratching started again, this time close to where Constantine was standing. It didn’t startle you this time and you marched to where he was standing.

He almost stumbled back at your quick pace “What-”

“Shut up.” you whispered as you kneeled and placed your hands on the wooden floor.

He understood what you were doing and kneeled down next to you, waiting for you to speak.

You didn’t even have to focus much before you saw people, sitting together at the dinner table in this kitchen. A young woman and what looked like her boyfriend were in light conversation, laughing and smiling. You couldn’t hear what they were saying.

You blinked once and the vision was gone. It wasn’t what you were expecting to see, especially not with the scratching. You had expected something..scary ?

Constantine was watching your facial expressions “What did you see ?”

You blinked again, almost having forgotten that he was next to you, you pointed at the dinner table in the room “A woman and her boyfriend, I think, sitting at that table. They were enjoying their meal.”

You were a little disappointed that you didn’t get anything usefull from the vision. You slapped your hands on your knees and pushed yourself off of the ground sighing.

Constantine was still kneeling on the floor, he knocked the floor a few times before he stood up as well “HARRY !” he shouted suddenly and you almost jumped. Why was he so loud ?!

“It’s harold !” you corrected him and he just smirked at you again. He knew.

Harold opened the door a little hesitantly “Is it gone yet ?”

Constantine looked at you then back to Harold “I’m afraid it’s a bit more complicated, we’ll have to look around the place for a bit. You don’t mind do ya ?”

Harold looked at the two of you worried “Uuuh..”

“It will make things easier. Can’t send this thing away if we don’t know what we’re dealing with.” Constantine took of his jacket and put it on the chair.

“Okay. Sure. I’ll stay here then ?” Harold asked a little awkwardly.

You took a step towards Harold “If you don’t mind, of course ? We won’t be nosey. We just have to get a bit more information on this thing.”

Harold nodded.

Constantine walked past him and opened the door, you followed him. You had set one foot past him before he spoke again “Oh, just one more thing, do you have a basement ?”

Harold seemed suprised at the question “Not that I know of.. no.”

“Alright, well. See you in a bit then.” he said before closing the door, leaving Harold in the kitchen on his own. You felt a drop of water fall on your jacket in the hallway, you looked up and saw that there was water dripping down slowly. It didn’t come as a suprise to you, the house was rather old.

“Are we seriously leaving him alone in a room with all that scratching going on ?” you didn’t get this guy at all. And he didn’t seem to act very professional, at least not compared to his card.

“He’ll be fine for now. But we have to find this thing before it get stronger and manifests itself.” he walked towards the stairs “It’s not a demon, if that’s what you’re worried about.” he looked over his shoulder at you as he walked to the stairs.

“How do you know that ?” you followed him up the stairs.

“The smell, mostly. That and a demon wouldn’t just wait all this time. It would make it’s presence _very_ clear.” he reached the top of the stairs and waited for you.

You were about to take the last step but then you froze as another vision took over.

You looked behind you, down the stairs and saw a man running up, his face full of blood. He was running for his life and you could feel his fear. It looked like he was going to run right into you and you stumbled backwards. A hand gripping your arm snapped you back to reality. You almost fell over the baluster but Constantine was quick to react and prevented it.

“Alright there, luv ?” his eyes were wide as he held onto your arm and guided you safely up the last steps.

You shook your head, your body trembling a bit “I had another vision..”

“What happened ?” he held onto your shoulders as you looked at the stairs, trying to catch your breath.

“That guy from my other vision, the boyfriend ?” you drew a breath “He was running up these stairs. His face was bleeding badly. I could feel his fear, he was running for his life. Something was chasing him.” you doubted you would ever forget the sight.

Constantine let go of one of your shoulders, giving the other a squeeze to keep you focused “Did you see what was chasing him.”

You shook your head again “No, but whatever it was, it’s was trying to kill him.”

He gave a nod, before pulling you a bit further away from the stairs again. “I wonder who the people in your vision were.” he put his hands in his pockets “ I haven’t seen any familly pictures in here, could have been the previous tenants. Let’s check here first.”

He tilted his head in the direction of a door “Your visions are getting stronger aren’t they ? You were even able to pick up the fear the guy felt.” he walked inside first and clicked on the light. It was a bedroom. “But you’re not in control of your visions, it’s a dangerous thing. Makes me think that you haven’t learned how to control them.”

“Didn’t realise that being a psychic comes with a manual.” you replied drily as you stepped into the room after him. “I was very young when I first started seeing things, my parents just brushed it off as a vivid imagination. When I got older, my visions.. they started to get more clear. I could understand them better. When I got older and made friends that weren’t imaginery, my friends thought it was exciting, me being able to see shadows..visions. That didn’t last long once I told one of them that I saw her father’s death. She thought I was messing with them. A couple of days later, her father died. Just like I saw it in my vision. None of them spoke to me again, I think they believed that I had a part to play in that man’s death.” You let out a light scoff when you thought back on it. “So you are right, I’m not an experienced… whatever.” You couldn’t find the right word “But with the little I know, I have helped people, helped them to process the deaths of their loved ones, made it known to them that their spirits were at rest. But I haven’t actually done anything other then seeking contact with spirits. I only know a summon spell or two for that.” You admitted.

  
John swayed a bit on his feet “A lot of people.. well most of 'em can’t handle the idea that there are things in our world, that aren’t supposed to be here. Their minds..” he clicks his tongue “..maybe it’s for the best. Imagine what the world would be like if this thing we do was normal.”  
You let out a chuckle at the idea “It would be the damn apocalypse.”  
“Exactly, and we don’t want that. So, don’t pay attention to the people who don’t understand what it is like.” Constantine walked past you, stopped and looked at you past his shoulder “And for that spell part, carefull with those. It’s not just friendly ghosts hearing you, luv.”  
You followed him into the next room “Yeah, I’m aware.”  
He picked up a photo frame and looked at it “So, tell me. Why would a medium, wannabe mage, come to a haunted house in the middle of nowhere ?”  
You resisted the urge to flip him the finger “A priest that helped me once, asked if I would check this out. He doesn’t know anyone else who deals with this sort of thing.” You explained and he put the frame down.  
“Still, what would you have done if the thing here isn’t just a friendly Casper ?” He strutted around the room, knocking the walls a bit.  
“I’ve seen enough horror movies to know that getting the hell out of here would be my best bet.” You eyed him curiously.  
“Maybe next time, ask for an excorsist first. Preferably one that dabbles in the dark arts. If you really want Hell out of this place, that is.” He played on your words.  
You sat down on the bed in the room “I prefer to work alone, sorry.”  
“And why is that ? if you don’t mind me asking. Most mediums are better when teaming up with others.” Constantine seemed interested in the answer. The answer to a question people have asked you before, the answer you have locked away because it was too painfull.  
You opened your mouth to lie, but he suddenly focused on the bathroom door. You wanted to ask what was wrong but he held up his hand, silencing you.

Then you heard it.  
“Do you hear that ? I can hear something but the noise is faint.” He took a few steps to the bathroom door and you got up from the bed, following him.  
You focused on the noise and within seconds the noise became clear to you, louder “It sounds like someone is crying.” You told him.  
He nodded and pushed you aside gently before he slowly opened the door. He stepped inside carefully “Can you still hear it ?”  
You gave a quick nod, your eyes scanned the room and then you froze.  
He was far more relaxed then you and that’s how you knew he couldn’t see what you were seeing. He wanted to step further into the room but you grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him from doing so.  
He was suprised at your sudden action, first looking at your hand on his arm before his eyes focused on your face. The moment he did, his expression became serious.  
He stepped back until he was standing next to you. Your eyes never left the figure your were seeing, holding their knees to their chest as they were weeping. Short brown curly hair hiding their face. The dress she was wearing was torn and bloody.

After another moment of just starring at the sight you slowly stepped forward until you were just a few steps away from the spirit, you looked over your shoulder to Constantine. You hated to admit that you felt a bit safer having an exorcist there.  
He followed close behind you, and you felt him put a hand on your shoulder “I can see her too now. Careful.” he whispered. You gave a nod and looked back to the ghost “Hey…” striking up a conversation with a ghost like this wasn’t something you had done before. You could use that manual now.  
She started to lift her head up and a bunch of horror movie cliches jumped through your mind. Her hair was wet, something dark making it stick together. When she finally looked in your direction, her eyes were wide, filled with fear. She put a finger to her lips, motioning for you to stay quiet.

“Leave.”   
You almost didn’t hear it as her voice was so quiet. “Sorry ?”  
“While you still can.” She whispered through her sobs.  
You didn’t move and hoped she would give you more information.  
“LEAVE !” She shouted the word so loud that it made your ears hurt. But that wasn’t what made you tumble back and scramble away in terror. She vanished as if she had never been there at all.  
You continued to scramble backwards until you felt yourself being pulled up of the ground. Constantine stood behind you and had pulled you off of the ground. It didn’t look like his ears were ringing, he didn’t seem affected at all.  
“Alright, it’s alright, just breath. She’s gone.” He stood next to you now and held you by your upper arms. “You’re looking pretty pale there.”  
“I could feel it… like a wave crushing down on me when she shouted…” you were feeling rather dizzy.  
He studied your face as if he was looking for wounds “What did you sense ?”  
You looked at the spot she had been sitting at “Fear. Horrible fear. ” you looked at him “whatever happened to her… she was terrified.”

“Something’s definitely going on in this place.” he looked over your shoulder, his eyes shortly locking on the spot where you had seen the woman. “Let’s get you downstairs before you blow a fuse.”

Nodding, you followed him and stumbled a bit before he took your arm and guided you.

Constantine helped you down the stairs, Harold stepped out of the kitchen as he heard the two of you coming down the old creaky stairs and looked confused.  
“Get her a glass of water will ya, mate ?” Constantine said to Harold as he helped you down the last steps.  
Harold quickly nodded and went back into the kitchen.  
Constantine followed him into the kitchen with you and Harold was quick with giving you a glass of water.  
“Thank you.” you gave a gratefull smile as you took the glass from his hands.

You took a swig from the glass and swallowed. Then frowned, the sensation you felt was… odd.  
It felt as if the water was still in your mouth so you swallowed again, but it didn’t help.  
You grabbed your throat and started to panic, you couldn’t breath. Oh no, you knew this vision was going to be bad.  
Constantine was beside you instantly when he saw that something was very wrong, seconds later you fell to the floor. You tried to gasp for air but only more water went into your mouth and soon all you saw was water all around you. You felt something around your throat, pressing down on your chest, your head.. something was preventing you from trying to escape. Then to your suprise, you were able to grab hold of what was keeping you under and you tried to fight the hands that kept pushing you down.  
Suddenly your vision became clearer and that’s when you saw Harold’s face.  
You thought the vision was finally over but then you realised there was still water everywhere. Harold smilled down at you wickedly. The hands left your neck and you couldn’t move, that’s when you learned the truth. This had been the last moments of the drowned woman in the bathroom.  
And then as quick as it had started, the vision stopped.  
You gasped for air and coughed loudly, relieved that that nightmare was over.  
Constantine looked down at you in horror as he shook your form “y/n ! y/n ! Please, talk to me !”  
You looked at him and then you looked at Harold, your sight a bit blurry from the lack of air “You killed them.. it wasn’t a demon or a monster.. it was you.” your voice raspy.

For a moment the space was so silent that you could have heard a needle drop.

Constantine looked down at you as the reality dawned on him as well, then Harold moved away from the both of you. Harold quickly runned over to a cupboard and pulled out a gun. Constantine saw what was happening, or he had a hunch. He pulled you up from the ground again and hoped he could at least get you out of harm’s way.

Harold pumped the shotgun “Don’t even think about it !” he shouted as he aimed the gun at you.

“Easy there.. let’s not make a mess here.” Constantine put his hands up and you did the same.

Harold’s calm and friendly attitude had taken a turn “I called you here to get rid of them, not chit-chat with them. Look what you are forcing me to do !” He kept his aim on you.

“You killed all these people.. why ?” you looked at him in disgust.

Harold laughed as if it was a dumb question “Everyone has a hobby. Some like to fish, some like sports. The weather can get bad here, sometimes people end up with a flat tire and no place to stay.”

Constantine looked at him in disgust, his eyes were cold “And that’s where good old Harry came in to save the day.”

Harold nodded and smirked “It was so easy.”

Your stomach turned “You’re a monster ! No wonder these spirits are making your life miserable, you deserve it !”

“You’re lucky I need you to get rid off them, you wouldn’t be talking anymore if I didn’t.” he threathened.  
John kept his hand up a little “Easy there, Harold. She won’t be able to send those spirits away, there’s too many and she’s only a medium. You’re barking up the wrong tree here. I’m the only one here who can send them on their way.” John was clearly trying to pull Harold’s attention away from you. And it seemed like it was working as his eyes darted between you and John before he aimed the gun on John.  
All you could think about was how many times someone had lost their life around you. You had a gift but it was as if you were also cursed. Feeling like you were the opposite of a good luck charm. You had to do something, or else this would not end well.

You barely knew a summoning spell, and the one you did know had failed you more then once, leaving it up to the spirits to contact you if they wished to do so.

But you knew you had to try.

You started to whisper the spell to call upon the spirit of his victim.

“_You who lingers here, hear my plea._

_I call you from my soul to yours._

_Come back from the shadows into the light and show yourself here._

_Help us fight the darkness so we may bring forth the light.”_

  
You felt the pendant starting to glow, it rarely did.

You felt the room get cold, very cold.  
The room filled with the spirits of the people who had lost their lives to Harold, including the young woman you had seen before. But this time, she was not weeping.  
John looked around the room before discreetly glancing your way. Disbelief and shock written all over his face.  
To be fair, you never thought you would be able to bring all the spirits out. You had directed it to the woman in the bathroom.  
Harold stepped back in terror as he saw what was happening. The gun flew from his hand across the room and the young woman appeared in front of him. She grabbed him by the neck and screamed a deafening scream. Harold let out a scream as she attacked him and soon the other spirits got involved. You wondered if you should try and save him, but when you saw the spirits, many young women, men, children.. you didn’t. Maybe you couldn’t even save him. You let them drag him down into the wooden floor that was cracking open. Before he was dragged down completely, he tried to scream but only water came from his mouth, then they pulled him down. The room was silent, there were no screams, no scratching, nothing. You could only hear yourself breathing. John stood motionless as he watched the hole in the floor. You carefully walked to it and pulled out your phone and switched on the light and shone it into the hole.  
“Looks like you’ll be able to grant the spirits their rest.” You told John after seeing what was down there. He snapped out of it and walked up to you and peered down as well. The hole had uncovered a basement holding Harold’s secret as it held the skeletons of the victims.  
“Damnit.” Constantine sighed at the sight and you clicked of the light.  
“The scratching I heard..” you thought back to it.

“It was them, they were trying to warn us all this time.” he looked at you oddly.

“What ?” you asked oblivious to why he was looking at you that way.

He stepped away from the hole and you followed him as he plopped down on the chair where he had left his coat when he first got here “How did you do that ?”

You were confused for a moment before it clicked “I just said the only summoning spell I knew and hoped for the best.”

He looked at you, a brow raised “ You’re a psychic that has barely any experience summoning spirits. Yet you just summoned what ? Twenty spirits into this room, and you did it so well that they were able to manifest themselves physically.”

“It wasn’t my intention for the spirits to attack him. I was trying to make them appear so we could catch him off guard. I don’t know how they were able to physically attack him.”  
“Could be another effect of the rising darkness.” Constantine muttered.  
“What ?” Confussion washed over you.  
He sighed before explaining “ It’s been happening all over the city. A dark energy is leaking into our world somehow. Making things that are normally weak or calm become strong and act erratic.

“You mean like the apocalypse ?” that didn’t sound good at all, rising darkness ? Seriously?

“'Fraid so.” he dragged a hand across his face. “But I’m working on it, whatever is happening, it won’t be able to hide much longer.”

You nodded and sat on another chair, your eyes focused on the hole

“Everything I felt since I walked into this place is what they felt in their last moments. They wanted me to feel it so I could help them.” you shook your head and swallowed the lump in your throat.  
“They must have seen something in you that they didn’t see in me. I’ll admit I wouldn’t ’ve been able to do this without your help. I probably would have ended up like them if it weren’t for you.” he admitted.  
“I never would have known what happened here if they hadn’t shown me. He just seemed like any regular person.” You whispered to yourself mostly.  
“Not all monsters hide under beds.” he stood up and walked to the hole “Some hide in plain sight.”

He stretched his arms out “Ever seen spirits pass over ?”

You shook your head “No. I’ve seen them vanish but never the whole..leaving your body and bones behind part.”

He smiled at you over his shoulder before looking at the hole in the floor again “Well then, stay silent and watch.”

You stood up quietly and watched as he spoke the words and soon you could see the souls dance into the air seconds before they disappeared forever.

“Are they free now ?” you asked him.

He nodded as he put on his coat “They are. Do you have the number of the priest that send you here ?”

“Yeah, why ?” why did he want the number of the priest.

He pulled out his phone “I should have a chat with him, make him see that he should call me too next time before he sends a young woman out in the middle of nowhere.”

You rolled your eyes, but he was right. This could have ended very badly for you.

“Shouldn’t we call the cops ?” someone must be looking for these victims.

“I’ll call my contact, but we should get out of here before the cavalry arrives then.” he pushed in the number of the priest as you read it out to him.

“There’s people in the police force that believe in this kind of stuff ?” you chuckled at the thought.

He put his phone back into his pocket “There’s mages, psychics and other kinds of magical beings everywhere around us. The police force is no different.”

“I’ve never actually met anyone like me.” you admitted. Never once had you met anyone like him either.

“And I haven’t met anyone like you either, never seen an untrained psychic with a gift like yours.” he looked at you admirable.

You didn’t like the word 'gift’, you saw it more as a curse after all the things it had cost you“Thanks. You’re not that bad either, Mister Constantine.”

“Just call me John.” he winked at you.

Was he seriously trying to flirt with you here ? Next to a hole with skeletons ?

“Alright, John.” you stood a bit awkwardly.

“Usually I work alone, but you seem like someone who can handle herself. What do you say we go and see if we can help some other poor sods ?” he looked nervous “I could teach you how to control your powers, maybe even refine them.”

You were grinning “Are you asking me to come with you ?”

He cleared his throat before looking at you “I am.”

You swallowed, no matter how much you wanted to say yes, you couldn’t. Your gift hadn’t brought anything but misery to those around you, you doubted it would be different with John.

“I’m sorry.. I can’t.” you felt horrible when you saw the disappointed look in his eyes, he really did want you to go with him.

“I understand. What I do…it’s not for everyone.” he swallowed.

You smiled softly “I’m sure the great _master of the dark arts_, will be fine without me.”

He chuckled at your choice of words, looking down for a moment before looking back up to you “It’s been a pleasure, luv. Maybe our paths will cross again someday.”

You nodded hopefully “Maybe they will.” you reached out your hand to him, he took your hand in his and shook it softly. You froze for a moment as the touch of his hand on yours triggered a short vision of him as a child. You snapped out of it so fast that he hadn’t even realised it that you just had a vision.

He let go of your hand and your vision made you look at this man in a different light. Even as a child, he had seen monsters. Human ones.

“Goodbye, John. Maybe I’ll see you around.” you said your goodbyes as you both walked out of the house.

“I hope so, y/n.” he smirked at you one last time as you got into your car and drove away.


	2. Scratching

The events at the house still affected you, even after almost a month. It once again reminded you that not every monster is a paranormal being. There are monsters all around, looking like your regular friendly neighbour. Or as John had put it, not all monsters hide under beds.  
You wondered how he dealt with these kind of things, day in day out. It wasn't the thing you dreamed of doing when you were young, but this life choose you and you were stuck with it.  
You closed the book you were reading and clicked off the the small reading light before pulling the covers over your body as you laid down to sleep.  
Soon you felt yourself drifting off .

Scratching.

That's what you heard, you could see your living room as if you were watching it all play out through a camera.  
It got louder.  
A dark form crawled out from the shadows, an arm.. no.. it wasn't just that.  
Long sharp nails dragged across the wooden floors as the creatures crawled from the darkest shadows. Their eyes were like fire. They moved slowly at first, then faster, some crawled on the walls, some on the ceiling as they moved up the stairwell. They begane moving faster, like a shark nearing it's prey. And that's what you were, prey.  
Their nails scratched the walls as they got closer to your closed bedroom door. Then they screeched loudly, like nails being dragged down a chalkboard.  
You jolted up gasping for air, you pushed yourself backwards on your bed until your back hit the wall. You looked around your room frantically, and saw daylight stream into your room.  
It was just a dream.  
You brushed the hair from your face as it sticked to your skin.  
The air inside your room felt warm, almost hot. You were shaking as you stepped out of bed, you could use a glass of water after that. You put on some clothes before walking to the kitchen.  
You weren't to keen on walking through your house but you weren't a scared child anymore. Dreams are just that, dreams.  
You poured some water in a glass and took a big swig from it before you walked into your living room, you were checking your phone when you felt something beneath your bare feet.  
You swallowed as you sensed it. You moved your foot carefully, as if you had stepped into glass.  
You looked down at the floor and your breath quickened as panic rose inside of you. Along the wooden floor were long, deep, lines that splintered the wood.  
You didn't have to touch that to know what that meant.  
You didn't bother about how you looked as you grabbed your coat and bolted out the door in one swift move.  
You thanked the heavens that the key of your car and your wallet was in your jacket.  
You had no plan for something like this, but you knew one thing.  
Time to find an exorcist.

You had slept in a hotel since that night, happy that you didn't wake up to scratches on the floor again. You didn't know for certain if you could trust John Constantine, you only met him once, but he was the only one you knew that had knowledge of this sort of life. This 'gift'. And after that 'problem' at your place, you didn't mind to spend some time around a guy who knew how to deal with things like this. Maybe he meant what he said, maybe he could help you learn more about your powers. Or maybe, he couldn't be trusted. But it was either John Constantine or facing whatever was after you alone.  
There was just one little problem in your plan, you had no idea how to find him. Let alone contact him. Really regretting the fact that you didn't take his silly card now.  
It was early in the day but that didn't stop you from going to a bar, for a coffee anyway. You didn't feel like sleeping much after what happened.  
While drinking your coffee you noticed an article on the front of the newspaper that was laying on the bar. You pulled it closer and read about the priest who came back to life and is now performing miracles. You can't help but think this would be something Constantine would be interested in and then it hits you.  
The priest.  
You quickly pull out your phone and scroll through your contacts until you find the name of the priest that had send you to help Harold.  
Constantine had asked you for his number so he could tell the priest that next time he should be contacted as well. There was a fair chance that the priest had John's number.  
The phone rang a couple of times and then you heard it being picked up.  
“Hello ?” the man answered.  
“Father Jenkins ? This is y/n l/n.” You introduced yourself hoping he would actually remember you after everything that had happened.  
He sounded guildridden when he spoke again “Miss l/n, I was hoping to speak to you again. I wish to apologise-”  
“There's no need for apologies Father. None of us knew what Harold was capable off.” you interupted him quickly.  
He sighed “If the need would ever arise again, I will contact the man who helped you. I do not wish to see you harmed.”  
You felt a spark of hope at his words “Actually, that is why I am calling. I am trying to find Constantine, I was hoping you could tell me his number ?”  
“I have his number in my contact list. Shall I send it to you in a text message ? Is everything alright Miss l/n ?” he sounded worried, but you didn't want him to worry about you.  
“Yes, please. That would be great. And don't worry Father, it's nothing I can't handle.” brushing it off.  
“In that case, may God be with you, y/n. Always.” he told you and you gripped your phone thighter.  
“Goodbye, Father.” you ended the call.  
It was clear that it wasn't God who was with you after seeing the scratches in your floor.  
You finished your coffee and at then your phone beeped as a text popped up on the screen.  
The priest had sended John's number to you and know you were left to think how you would handle this. Last time you saw him you had told him you prefered not to go with him and now you would have to actually ask him for help.  
Sighing you called the number.  
It clicked to voicemail and you hung up immediately. This wasn't something that should go on a voicemail.  
You called again and after a few seconds, someone picked up.  
“Heeello?” the man on the other end sounded curious, but you were pretty sure that it wasn't John's voice.  
“Uhm.. hello. Sorry I might have called the wrong number, I am trying to reach a guy called John Constantine ?”  
You heard the man chuckle “Then you have the right number, Miss. But i'm afraid John's uh... unable to talk now. He's uh.. sleeping off the drinks from last night.”  
You raised a brow “Oh, I see. Look, I don't want to be rude but I really need to speak with him.”  
You could hear that the man was walking around as he spoke “Want to tell me who you are first ? Not many people have this number, and if they do call it's usually never a good thing.”  
he sounded wary of you and considering who John was you understood why.  
“My name is y/n l/n. I met him recently, he helped me.” you explained it to him.  
The man was silent for a second before he let out a chuckle “He told me about you.” he was silent again before continuing “Alright, look, I'll give you the address. If you are who you say you are then I'm sure he won't mind.”  
He gave you the address and you wrote it down on your phone “Thank you ! I think it is closeby. Is it okay if I come over ?”  
“Sure. No problem, Miss. The place you're looking for is an old Mill house.” he explained.  
A mill house ? That was definitely the last place you would expect to find an exorcist, perhaps that is why he chose the place.  
“Mill house. Got it. I'll be there soon. Thank you !” you quickly said.  
“See you soon.” he ended the call.  
It dawned on you that you didn't even ask his name but he sounded genuine.  
You hurried to your car and started on your journey there.  
It was a little further then you thought it was, you even had to stop and ask some locals where you could find it. To your suprise some of them didn't even know there was a Mill house in the town.  
You finally found the place and yup, it sure was a mill house. You had expected it to be bigger but were suprised to see that it was actually pretty small and looked very old.  
A man walked out the door as you parked your car. He awkwardly waved his hand as a greeting and you walked up to him.  
“Hi ! I'm -”  
He interupted you “y/n. I remember. Glad to see you found the place. I'm Chas Chandler, nice to meet you.” he held out his hand for you to shake.  
This confirmed that he was the one who had answered the call.  
You shook his hand “Thank you for meeting me.”  
“Are you kidding ? I'm the lucky one for meeting you. John told me all about the woman that saved his ass.” Chas looked like he was enjoying the thought of it.  
You smiled shyly “It was team work mostly.”  
“That's what he said to me as well. But John has a tendency to make the truth sound nicer then it usually is.” he let out an audible breath “But you're here to see John, he got out of the shower couple of minutes ago. Thought I would greet you while he made himself presentable. Or at least tries to. Come on, I'll take you to him.” he nodded towards the mill house and you followed him inside. The inside of the place looked so much bigger then you had expected it to be. You followed Chas down a spiral staircase, eyes wide at all the shelves filled with strange objects and symbols carved into the wood.  
You were staring at the objects when John walked into the room.  
Chas cleared his throat before speaking up "Hey, John ! Someone's here to see you."  
John was putting his tie on when you walked into what looked like the living area.  
"What are y-" he turned to look in Chas's direction and his eyes landed on you immediately.  
He looked like he didn't expect you and by the way Chas was grinning at him you were sure that that was exactly the case.  
"It's y/n, you know, the uh.. what did you call her again ? The pretty -"  
John's expression switched from suprised to caught in headlights in an instant.  
"Weren't you going to pick up your daughter, Chas ?" John quickly stopped him from finishing the sentence.  
“Right.” Chas snapped his fingers before turning in your direction. “I'll leave you to it then.”  
He mouthed a 'good luck' at you and you gave a discreet nod.  
Chas left you two alone in the mill house.  
John looked at you intrigued and put his hands in his pockets “Wasn't expecting you.”  
“Clearly. I thought Chas had told you I was coming here. I tried to call you.” you explained the situation.  
He grimaced at that “Looks like I'll need to lock my phone with a pin next time.” John stepped closer to you “Not that I'm complaining, luv. I was hoping I'd see you again.” he winked at you before a lopsided grin grew on his face.  
You snapped your eyes away and cleared your throat. Oh boy, it appeared that he thought you were here for a different reason.  
“I was trying to contact you. I've been thinking and maybe I was wrong to turn down your offer back at Harold's place. You were right, I could use someone to guide me, to teach me in these things.”  
John's smile faded when he understood why you were here and he turned away from you to grab himself a drink “You made the right choice back there.”  
He sat down on the couch and you followed him, you took a seat next to him and watched as he pulled out his lighter to fiddle with it “Take my advice. You don't want to know what's out there.”

“When we met, you looked disappointed when I turned down your offer and now you're telling me I made the right choice.. why is that, John ?”  
He sighed deeply before taking a swig of his drink “Had some time to think. Not long before I met you, I met a woman. Daughter of a friend that passed away.  
She could see the world for what it really was. It didn't take long for a demon to see what she was, and it started hunting her."  
He didn't look at you as he spoke, he just flicked his lighter open and close a couple of times "We had the demon trapped inside a seal of solomon, and he reminded me what happens to people who stay around me." He clicked the lighter shut.  
"Nothing good ?" you carefully guessed.  
"The woman had all her father's gifts, but not everyone is cut from the right cloth to do this thing." He looked at you "This isn't a reversible thing. You spend too much time around evil, it starts to follow you. It will always find you." the words were bitter.  
At this point you realised he was trying to make you understand, maybe even scare you away.  
But he didn't know that those things he feared would start hunting you, had already started.  
"She didn't want to do what her father did ?" You guessed.  
He nodded and gave a small smile, his eyes not able to hide his true emotion "And she made the right call. It will keep her safe."  
You looked at your hands in your lap "Maybe I shouldn't have been so reckless with my gift." You murmered to yourself.  
That snapped his attention to you "What's that, luv ?"  
You hadn't told him the reason you came to find him in the first place.  
"A couple of nights ago, I had a vision. I never had one like it. " you confessed and started to fidget with your jacket.  
"There were monsters in my house, dragging their nails across my floorboards and walls. I woke up before they got inside my bedroom."  
He thought about what you said for a moment "Your visions.. they can be tricky I'm sure. Perhaps the thing with Harry is still troubling you."  
You nodded but shook your head, wishing that was true "That's what I thought. But then I went downstairs.. there were long scratches on my floor, it had splintered the wood."  
John's whole body turned to you instantly at your words, his brows drew together for a second before he spoke hastly "Are you sure that wasn't a vision ?"  
You stood up "I'm sure of it. I just ran out of there right away. I have been trying to find you since then."  
John's shoulders heaved when he let out a breath, but you doubted it was out of relief "That was a good call."  
"Is something haunting me ? Something from Harold's house ?" You tried to keep your voice steady but the fear was still audible in your words.  
He looked at your voice, searching for the right word.  
"John? "You asked impatientely.  
"Maybe." He looked at your face  
"Yes, it sounds like it." He admitted reluctantly.  
You drew a breath and held your form.  
"Whatever it is, it's not coming from that house, y/n. There were no demons there." He said before he cursed to himself.  
He had said more then he intended to.  
Your eyes snapped up to him in shock "Did you just say 'demons' like actual..."  
He looked apologetic "Yes. The ones that crawl out of hell."  
You felt sick, demons.. really ? "What do they want with me ?"  
He dragged a hand over his chin "I don't know yet. But we'll find out, in the meantime you can stay here. This place will keep you safe. That and the fact that you've got an exorcist closeby." He looked at you hopefull. As if he was afraid that you would turn down a safe-haven against monsters.  
"That sounds like a good idea." You started. He smiled and put his hands in the pockets of his trousers again "On one condition."  
He closed his eyes, letting his chin rest against his chest as he let out an audible groan "which is ?"  
You smirked and crossed your arms "I don't want to be stuck in this place, I wan't to see what it's like."  
He looked at you "What what's like ?" He was warry of what you were asking.  
"What you do." You cleared it up.  
He narrowed his eyes at you as if he was trying to solve a puzzle, then his eyes widened "No ! No bloody way I'm taking you along."  
This wasn't going to be easy.  
"I could get hurt here too, you know. This place is filled with stuff that could be dangerous. Besides, you just said I would be safer if I stay close.” you reminded him.  
John drank the last of his drink in one go as he shook his head, cursing himself “Fine.”  
Your eyes lit up but then..  
“But I have a one condition.” he turned to you again, his expression serious. “No contacting spirits unless I'm there with you. Like I said before, it's not only friendly ghosts hearing you.”  
He didn't have to remind you of that considering there were demons after you now “Deal.”


	3. Enter The Dream World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re now staying in the safest place you can think of, with the man who clearly knows his way around the things haunting you. John starts to realise that perhaps you are not just a psychic when they find a creative way to attack you. Can he reach you in time before they get their claws in you ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Let me know in the comments ;)   
Feel free to follow my on my Tumblr writing blog : Everlastingdreams

You spend most of the day getting settled in the Mill House. John showed you around and most importantly he showed you what not to touch or where not to go.

There was so much to see in this place and more then once John had to take a book out of your hands while informing you that you weren't ready for those.

Chas came back when it got dark outside, he had brought take-out for the three of you. You talked a bit to him and learned that he and John had been friends for a long time.

Chas was the first to excuse himself as he went back to his room to sleep.

You sat at the table when you realised John was staring at you.

“What ?” you looked at him a brow raised.

His eyes stayed fixed on you before they went lower then your face.

You unconsciously touched your pendant as you waited for him to speak.

His eyes narrowed, now focusing on your hand before walking closer to you.

You looked up at him and he reached out to you.

“Can I see that for a second, luv ?” he looked at you for a second asking for permission.

You realised he was talking about your necklace and you nodded “Sure.”

He carefully held the pendant between his fingers and flipped it over a couple of times. Before letting go of it.

“Looks old. Where did you get it ?” he looked pensive.

You shrugged your shoulders “Somebody gave it to me when I was a kid. I guess it's my weird lucky charm or something.”

“It looks familiar..Some of it seems to have worn off, it's hard to see the engraving.” he shrugged his shoulders after a moment and you yawned.

A laugh escaped him “I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep recently ?”

You scoffed at that “I guess demons cause insomnia.” it was meant as a joke but both of you knew exactly what it was like dealing with this stuff.

“You're safe here, y/n. Nothing's getting inside of this place.” he reasurred you.

A small smile played on your lips “Thank you, John. For all of it.”

He squeezed your hand “No need to thank me. You should get some sleep. If you want to tag along you need a clear head.”

“You're right.” standing up to go to the room that John had prepared for you “Goodnight, John.”

“'Night, luv. Gimme a shout if you need anything.” he winked at you and you smiled and shook your head at his horrible flirting.

The room was small and there were some boxes that were just tossed aside to make space, but you were still happy to be here. You felt safe and it didn't take long to fall asleep this time.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Not long after you went to your room John went to his as well and fell asleep soon after. It just past midnight when he woke again. A sound inside the mill house had woken him, it took a few seconds for him to realise what it was and then he sat up instantly, swinging his legs out of bed in one go.

He listened, focused on the noise.

It can't be ? Could it ?

The awful, familiar noise was faint but he knew what it was.

The place was secure, no way that it was possible the demons could enter the mill house. Not with all the spells and traps he had set up to prevent it.  
Yet still, here he was, walking through the place sensing them. Sensing them as they moved.  
He froze in place for a moment. The air around him was cold. But the thing that shocked him was that he could feel a breeze, as if he was outside. He could smell the fumes of cars and hear the rustling of leaves.  
Then the smell of sulfur.  
He drew a sharp breath before he sprinted towards the room you were in and didn't bother knocking.  
The sound of the door flying open in your room did not wake you and he moved to you fast.  
He shook your form to wake you, to pull you from whatever trick of hell was happening to you.  
"Y/N !!!! Y/N !!!! " he shook you desperately to try and wake you up "Come on, luv, you've gotta wake up !"  
Chas bursted into the room as well having woken from the commotion "John ! What the hell is going on ?!"  
John stopped shaking you and tried a spell to wake you up.  
He chanted the words over and over again, but he could feel something blocking his magic.  
"DAMNIT !" He exclaimed desperately.  
Chas stepped closer "JOHN !"  
This time John looked at Chas "I can't wake her.." He walked out of the room and his friend followed him as he picked up some candles and other materials not even his friend could name.  
"What do you mean ?" Chas inquired as John pushed some of the items in his hands to carry.  
"I don't know how it's possible but I sensed demons in this place, their stence woke me right up." John pushed another book in Chas's hands as he grabbed what looked like a bottle of blood from a shelf before walking back to the room you were in.  
Chas's eyes widened in shock "Demons ?! In here, in the Mill ? How is that even possible ? Nothing's ever come through here before."  
John placed the items down and moved quickly to prepare it all as he drew symbols on the ground around your bed before standing at the feet of it.  
He was already out of breath as the adrenaline rushed through him "Because they didn't come through the Mill, mate." John watched you as he spoke "It's her."  
Chas's eyes darted to you, and he was now starting to feel the breeze as well "Are you saying she brought them in here ?"  
"Yes." John swallowed, he couldn't believe it himself. Whatever was happening inside your 'dream' was leaking into this reality. The car fumes, the sound of leaves, the breeze.. all of it.  
"They'll come for her. I have to get to her before they do." He explained before drawing a circle around himself on the floor with the blood from the vail. "Someone's preventing me from waking her up."  
"Demons ?" Chas asked as he handed him the book.  
John clicked his tongue and shook his head "Whoever is doing this is no demon. Not powerfull enough. But it's her they're after."  
Chas took a few steps back when John waved at him to do so "Why her ? She's just a psychic."  
John looked up "I'm not so sure of that. Can you feel that ?"  
"The breeze ?" Chas nodded.  
John nodded as well "Wherever she is in the dreamworld, I bet it's windy. And it's where those demons are."  
"So... this dreamworld is just another reality leaking into ours ?"  
John nodded again as he sat down on the ground cross legged and rolled up his sleeves.  
"Exactly, a reality build by her subconcious. Pretty much a lucid dream, but one where if you die, you actually die in reality."  
"Jesus christ." Chas let out a breath and scratched his neck "If they catch her there..."  
John pushed away the thought of what would happen if they got to you before he did "I'm going to get her out of there. If something goes wrong.."  
"I know what to do." Chas gave him a reasurring look.  
John closed his eyes and started to chant the words from the book.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A cool breeze brushed against you. Leaves rustled in the trees letting some moonlight pass between them. You were standing on an abandoned street. All there was were houses, it looked like any friendly neighbourhood but you knew that wasn't what this was. You knew this was a dream. You recognised the feeling. But something was wrong. You have had many lucid dreams before, but none like this. You could feel the cold air as you walked through the street. The only familiar thing was that it was night, as it always was when you dreamed like this.  
You walked towards a house and tried to open the door, it didn't even budge. And that's when you knew that even though you knew you were dreaming, you were not in control of it.  
You swallowed hard, this hadn't happened before. You walked to another house and tried to open the door, nothing. A door creaked on the other side of the street, and when you turned around you saw that a door was open. Your breath quickened and you tried to calm yourself down whilst you walked towards it. Looking up, you saw a light on one the first floor through the window. Something was drawing you to it. As you walked inside you noted how much darker it was in here then in the dark street outside. The stairs were right in front of you and you went up to the first floor.

A door was creaked open at the end of the hallway, a dim light escaping the room.

It's still just a dream.

You tried to reasure yourself before walking towards it.

You pushed the door open a little and found a man standing inside. Well dressed, and a youthfull appearance. But your instinct told you that there was something sinister about this man..no.. not a man.

The man smiled at you and a chill ran down your spine, his eyes did not display the same emotion. In fact, the way he looked at you made your stomach turn. Something inside of you tells you that if you were to run, he would surely chase you. Something you truly hated in nightmares.

You swallowed hard “Who are you ?”

His tilted his head to the side to the point that you could hear his neck crack “We've been expecting you, y/n.”

The man stared at you, never blinking, not even once.

You didn't step further inside the room, staying in the doorway “Why ?”

“To retrieve you.” he stated it as if it was something obvious to everyone.

You wanted to take a step back but he was looking at you so intensly that you feared it might cause him to make a move of his own “I don't understand. What do you want from me ?”

He stretched out his hand and his fingers started to tick on the table that stood between you and him “You are important. You will be retrieved to serve your purpose.” his fingers stopped ticking against the wood instantly. He made it sound like you were a golden pig up for slaughter.

You never moved your eyes away from him, wondering what you would do in case he would move “Important how ? What purpose do I have ?!” you snarled at him.

He didn't answer your question “Oh y/n, if only you knew. Fire will rain upon the world and we will have you to thank for that.”

His words hit you hard, but you tried not to show it. Was this the truth ? You always felt like you were cursed with this gift, maybe this was never a gift. Maybe this was indeed a curse. But one thing was for sure, you would do everything to prevent this from happening.

“I don't know who the hell you work for, or what crazy cult you're into. But let me be clear, asshole. I'm not going to serve your purpose. I ain't going anywhere with you.”

The corner of his mouth twitched “I'm afraid that you are no match against what is coming for you.”

“Who the hell are you ?! What is coming ?!” you snapped at him.

His eyes changed right then and there, they turned completely black.

“You cannot hide from us. We are always with you.” his voice was deep, so much deeper then it had been this entire time.

Both fear and anger were clawing at you “Who the fuck is we ?!”  
“We are legion !” The words came out of his mouth, but it sounded like multiple deep voices all at once flowed through it.

The sound of scratching along the walls towards you was what made you bolt out of the room, you ran as quick as you could. It was as if the deep voices followed you all the way until you got outside and slammed that door shut.

The words echoed in the air as you backed away from the house.Then you heard the sizzeling of electricty. You looked up and saw the street light above you starting to flicker.

This wasn't good. Not good at all.  
The feeling of dread crept up on you, you looked further down the street and saw the street lights flickering out one by one.  
Bringing darkness closer to you everytime one went out.  
It's okay.

You told yourself, but deep down you didn't believe it.  
Just walk the other way you thought, just a nightmare. Soon you'll be in control of this dream. You turned the other direction but the lights started to flicker out over there as well.  
Darkness was starting to close in now. You stepped backwards, closer to a house that had lights on the porch. Breathing erratic as the darkness came closer towards you, then you heard it.  
Wings.  
That's what you told yourself at least, but you didn't have to have your gift to figure out that it wasn't cute little birds approaching. Your back hit the door of the house and you tried to open it without looking as you kept your eyes in front of you.  
The door didn't budge and you cursed under your breath.  
The lights continued to flicker out, leaving only the street lights a few feet in front of you on, and the porch light.  
If there had been any doubt in your mind that this was just a nightmare, it was gone now. You were not in control this time, but who was ? Or worse, what was ?  
The rustling of wings was loud now and the last street lights went out now.  
You held your breath, there was no escape and whatever was coming, you were no match for it. You wished John was here, he would know what to do.  
The porch lights began to flicker. You made yourself small and covered your head with your arms, as closed your eyes.  
The lights dimned out and you were shaking in fear.

*CLICK*

The sound made your eyes snap open again. You'd recognise that annoying sound everywhere.  
It was so dark that you couldn't see a thing. Pitch black.  
"John ? " you looked in the direction of the sound.  
A combustion of fire right in front of you made you snap your eyes shut again at the brightness of it. You covered your head again as you heard loud shrill shreiking and rustling of wings.  
It was gone within seconds. The street lights went on again as if nothing had happened.  
"Ah bollocks !" John cursed as he shook his hand.  
Your eyes snapped open and you looked up at him "John ?!"  
You couldn't believe it, he was here ?!  
He looked at you on the ground, a mixture of pain and relief in his eyes when he saw you.  
In two steps he was kneeling in front of you. Cupping your face and checking for any damage "Alright there, luv ?"  
You nodded and your eyes got watery, you placed a hand on his cheek. Still not being able to believe he was here and had just saved you. You threw your arms around him, hugging him so thightly as if he was your lifeline.  
He responded immediately, wrapping an arm around you and placing a hand on the back of your head as you quietly sobbed "It's alright, they're gone." He stroked your hair "I'm here. I've got ya."  
You leaned back to look at him "What was that ?" shaking your head "What is this place ?"  
He kept his hands on your arms "Some lower class demons. I got rid of 'em." John looked around "We're in another version of the dreamworld, if we die here, we die in our reality as well. Someone's using your subconcious, testing you."  
You noticed the serious look on his face "Who's testing me for what ?"  
He sighed deeply "Someone with a lot of skill or something that ain't human." He stood up and helped you off of the ground "Think someone's testing your powers. I tried to get to you earlier but something was blocking me getting to ya."  
You looked at the now lighted street "So this is a dream.. like a lucid dream ?"  
He gave a reluctant nod "Sort of, only someone's manipulating this version. We're just puppets in a theater now."  
You narrowed your eyes and poked him in the chest "But you're really here right ?"  
John grinned "That's right. It aint your imagination that's taking a leap."  
You rolled your eyes "Can we focus on getting out of here ?"  
He let out a chuckle and took a few steps until he was standing in the middle of the street "Just one of us should."  
You raised a brow at him "What does that mean ?"  
A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He looked so pleased with himself.  
"This might be another version but this is still your dreamworld, you created all of this." He pointed a finger up and twirled it around "You lost control of this dream, or better, something made you lose control of it. And is now using it against you."  
You stepped onto the street as well "I rarely lose control when I have a lucid dream. That's how I knew something wasn't right." You let out a heavy breath "It happened maybe three times in my life."  
"And what made you lose control in your lucid dreams?" He asked you, eyes scanning your features.  
Then it clicked in you "Fear. It was when I let my fear get to me. I always lost control of what happened in my dreams then."  
John thought for a second as he worked with the information "And when you lost control, did you ever regain it ?"  
You quickly nodded "Yeah. I did."  
"How, luv ?" He knew that the information you shared now could be the way out of this thing for you both.  
"It was when I saw someone in my dreams that made me feel safe.." your voice became quiet...  
Now you realised why John had been able to get to you in this dreamworld. He was the only person you had left. The only one that made you feel safe. You wanted him to be here because you knew he would know what to do.  
You wanting him here in the dream was the necessary bridge for him to get to you.  
You looked at him shyly and you knew he knew.  
"Couldn't have gotten to ya in time if you didn't want me here.." he spoke quietly "That's what was blocking me."  
He let out a laugh and took a few paces "You're still in control of this place. No one comes in unless you want them to. The minute you thought about having me here.." he snaps his fingers "Right on time to send those bastards back to hell."  
You crossed your arms over your chest "If I can control who comes in, why are there demons here ?"  
John looked at you warily "That's the big question. Could be send by the one causing this. Or there's something about you that i'm still in the dark about."  
"You think they got here because of me ?" You narrowed your eyes, tone defensive.  
"All i'm saying is that it shouldn't be possible. Them attacking you like this.." he shook his head and rubbed a hand through his hair "There is something about you that's drawing them in."  
He looked at you now as if he was trying to solve a really hard 'Where's Waldo' page.  
Then the lights flickered again, both you and John glanced up right away.  
"Time to get out of 'ere." He grabbed you and made you stand in the middle of the street.  
He stood behind you and held your shoulders "Listen, lass. Whatever's doing this is powerfull. It will toss all kinds of horrors to us unless we get out of here."  
Panic took over and you wanted to get off the street "I don't know how to get out of here !"  
He squeezed your arms "Yes you do, y/n. This place, this world, you build it. It's yours, it's every inch is build from your imagination."  
The lights started to go out again and you didn't have to look behind you to know that it was the case there as well. You could feel John getting nervous.  
He leaned close to your ear "You were strong enough to bring me here. Now let's get us home, luv."  
He was right, you did bring him from reality to this place. This world you had build inside your dreams. As you glanced at the houses, they slowly became familiar to you again. Houses you had once visited, inhabited by lovely people. Not the houses this darkness was making them look like.  
No. These were fragments of your memories of places you loved, tainted by whatever was manipulating this dream.  
The darkness came closer quickly, but now you just knew that there was something different inside of it. You could feel it.  
You took John's hand in yours before looking at him and smirking "Wanna get out of here ?" It sounded like something you would say to him in a bar, not in a life threatening nightmare world.  
He grinned widely "Love to."  
You focused on the darkness and you could feel the control return to you.  
You were not alone in this.  
You stepped closer to whatever it was in the darkness, John tensed when he saw you nearing it.  
Trying to stop himself from interfering and maybe causing you to lose your newfound faith in yourself.  
"This place is mine. Here I am a god. And you, you've overstayed your welcome !"  
You directed your words to the nearing darkness, and then you barely had to focus to make the lights come back to life, one by one.  
You walked towards it as it disappeared "This is my world. Basically, I rule." The last lights flickered on. It was still night, but now the whole atmosphere felt different. This was yours. All of it. Whoever tried to take it from you had failed. You were safe here and it was because of John reminding you of your own strength.  
Footsteps got louder as John stopped next to you.  
You looked at him and could see that he looked baffled "Impressed ?"  
He gave a neutral nod, before breaking out into a smile. Failing at looking unimpressed "Not bad. I've got a friend who can control worlds like this as well, but he practised for a very long time. You're a born natural."  
You hummed and looked around one last time "It looks so beautiful now."  
"It does." John agreed, appreciating the soft warm lights emiting from the houses. "Tell me. Lucid dreamers often have a trick to get in and out of the dreamworld. What's yours ?"  
You smiled warmly and tilted your head in the direction of a house before walking over.  
John followed you and you stopped in front of the door.  
"Ah the classic doorway one. Door opens and you just step in or out." He said approvingly.  
"Ever since I was little, the doors were really the entrances." You confessed and held up your hand to him.  
He wrapped his hand in yours thightly "See you there."  
He winked at you and you didn't let go off his hand when you were able to open the door this time.  
One step and you were through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from the dreamworld you are left with guilt and more questions then answers. John suspects the necklace you are wearing might have something to do with it. He takes you to see an old friend of his.

You bolted up in the bed, both John and Chas were in the room with you.  
“Is this real ?” you asked Chas, still shakin.  
“Oh it’s real alright.” he brushed the sweat off of his head.  
John was still sitting on the ground and it didn’t look like he was back yet.  
You jumped out of bed and hurried to his side, you kneeled in front of him and shook him “John ! John ! Please wake up !”  
Chas looked worried until John’s eyes shot open, and he gasped for air.  
Relief flooded over you and you threw your arms around him “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry..” tears were starting to fall from your eyes and you held onto him as if he was your lifeline.  
It took him a second to regain his senses before he wrapped his arms around you as well and started to hush you.  
“It’s alright, I got ya. We’re safe now.” he rubbed your back as you sobbed.  
“He was right. Everywhere I go, death follows. I dragged you into that place.” you managed to get the words out in between sobs.  
John broke out of the hug and held onto your shoulders, scanning your face “What was that, luv ?”  
You shook your head, not daring to look at him “I saw something back there.. it looked human..”  
John remained silent, hoping you would tell him more “But it wasn’t, was it ?”  
“No. I could sense it before it even spoke. It told me it was there to retrieve me.” you looked up at him and looked at Chas for a moment who was watching you both.  
“It said fire would rain upon the world, John..” you watched John’s reaction, he didn’t look suprised.  
“Not the first time I’ve heard that one, luv. Especially with the rising darkness it has been a popular thing.” he tried to lighten the mood.  
After taking a deep breath you spoke again “John… It’s said I will be the one causing it.”  
John’s reasurring smile fell as the words got through to him, he looked at Chas who looked shocked at the revelation.  
He was silent and you could tell he was trying to stay calm, to keep his cool, until he looked down and sighed deeply “Did it say anything else.”  
“Yes..it said ‘we are legion’. Then I could hear them.. scratching the walls..following me.” you shivered when you recalled the moment it felt as if the creatures chased you .  
John swallowed hard hearing this “Demons lie, y/n. If they called themselves legion, it means it’s a group of them.”  
You stood up abruptly “No.. he was telling the truth, I could feel it. Whatever’s coming for me.. it’s not going to stop.”  
You walked out of the room past Chas and when you pulled open the door you gasped when you saw the other side of the door.  
Deep scratches were visible in the wood, something had tried to get inside of the room.  
Chas cleared his throat awkwardly “Yeah, about that.. John..”  
John clearly didn’t expect to see that either “y/n…”  
“You said nothing could get into this place…” you looked at him in shock.  
He stepped closer to you, choosing his words carefully “They didn’t come through the Mill house…”  
It was enough information for you to understand what it meant “I caused this..?”  
One look at them was enough to confirm your belief.  
“I have to get away from here..” your voice broke and you quickly walked away from them.  
“Y/n ?!” John was quick on your heels “Wait, just-”  
You didn’t stop and he took your arm to stop you in place, you pulled your arm from his grip “Let me go, John. I don’t want your death on my conscience as well.” you almost shouted the words.  
He moved to stand in front of you when you tried to move past him. You took a step and he again blocked you, holding up his hands as if he was surrendering.  
“There’s something you’re not telling me isn’t there ?” he had picked up on your choice of words.  
Tears started to fall down your cheeks again and you burried your face in your hands “They killed them.. those things.. those demons.. it killed them. I should have known.. I did this..”  
It was getting hard to breath between your sobs.  
John wanted to place a hand on your arm but you took a step away from him.  
“ My family.. I always knew it weren’t just freak accidents.. I knew it wasn’t really suicide..everytime my visions grew stronger, someone died..” you were shaking as you spoke “If those demons got here because of me..”  
“Stop !” John took one big step towards you and grabbed your shoulders forcing you to look at him. His voice was desperate, pleading “You didn’t kill them ! Demons did !”  
You shook your head “Everyone I ever cared about has died ! I can’t let them kill you too ! I can’t take it anymore !” your voice broke and you body started to shake harder.  
John cupped your face as he pleaded “Y/n. It wasn’t your fault ! You didn’t know, hell, even I don’t know how it’s even possible. But listen, I’ve literally been to hell and back, I have send hundreds of those bastards back down. If they come.” he pauzed for a beat “When they come, I’ll kick em back where they belong. Whatever’s coming for you, it aint getting past me.”  
He sounded so convincing, and for a moment you felt safe again “What if I really am the cause of the end of the world as we know it ?”  
“I relly on instinct, and mine is telling me that you’re alright.” he winked and smiled at you softly “What does yours say about me ?”  
“It’s tells me that’s you’re telling me the truth.” you smiled weakly “And that you might be getting a bit fond of me.” you quipped.  
His smile grew wider “Good.”  
He brushed the tears from your eyes with his thumbs before placing a soft kiss on your forehead.  
His hands landed on your neck softly as he put his forehead against yours “I’ll keep ya safe. I swear it.”  
You nodded “I believe you.”  
Suddenly John yelped out in pain and pulled his hands away from you.  
“Ah bollocks!” He shook his hands and started to blow air on his fingers for a second before looking at you confused “Don’t you feel it ?”  
“Feel what ? What’s wrong ?” You took his hands in yours and saw the thin red burn line in them.  
“Y/n…your necklace, it’s burning bloody hot.”  
He scanned your face for any sign of discomfort.  
You went to touch your necklace, but all you felt was some warmth radiating from it.  
John watched as you touched it without a problem before using one of his knuckles to feel the temperature of the necklace again.  
“It burned me skin..” he blinked a couple of times “It’s almost cold now. Like the first time you showed it to me.”  
His expression changed, like something clicked inside his mind.  
He snapped his fingers once “I knew it reminded me of something..” John walked past you and grabbed his coat before handing you your own.  
“We’re going out ?” You put on your jacket.  
He nodded and smirked secretively “We are.”  
He was acting strange and you realised he must have remembered something or realised something important “Is this about my necklace or are we going to go and help someone ?”  
John chuckled “We’re going to see an old friend of mine. See what he has to say about that pendant you’re wearing. I’ve got a feeling he’ll know what it’s about.”  
Chas walked up to you “So.. she’s staying ?”  
John looked at your face for a second and you gave a nod “She’s staying. But we’re going out, gonna visit an old friend about that necklace of her.” he shared a meaningfull look with Chas.  
“Guess I’ll see if I can fix that door in the meantime.” Chas caught your attention “Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.”  
A chuckle escaped you “I’ll make sure he behaves.”  
“Oi !” John interupted “I never get in trouble, trouble finds me.”  
“Piss poor excuse.” Chas replied to that.  
John rolled his eyes and nodded for you to follow him.  
“So, who is this old friend of yours ? Is he an exorcist as well ?” you asked him as you got in the car.  
He let out a laugh as if it was an inside joke “Nothing of the sorts.”  
You frowned at him “But you think he’ll know more about my necklace ?”  
He gave a short nod as he kept his eyes on the road “That pendant on it.. it reminds me of something he’s always busy with. The engraving is different but it looks like it’s his area of interest.”  
John’s voice became serious “When we arrive I want you to hang back for a bit, let me do the talking. I don’t want to spend more time around him then necessary. Alright ?”  
“Okay..” you were starting to think that when John spoke about his old friend there was something bitter about it.

The drive was long and when he finally parked the car you were suprised to see that your destination was a nightclub.  
John must have seen the look on your face as he held back a laugh when he got out of the car.  
“Seriously ??” you got out of the car “We’ll find answers here… in a nightclub ?” You looked at him questioningly.  
A chuckle escaped him “Have a little faith, luv. Besides, look at it from a positive point of view. If we don’t get answers here we can still get a drink and be on our merry way again.”  
“Hmm.” you watched him with narrow eyes as you followed him inside.  
People were dancing everywhere and you were suprised that it was actually a pretty classy place.  
You followed him down a set of stairs as he walked to the bar.  
The bartender spotted John instantly.  
“What do you want ?” she asked him coldly, looking anything but pleased.  
“Bloody hell, thought i’d get a warmer welcome after what I did for ya.” John was offended at the cold reception.  
“I’m not the one that owes you something. So, what do you want ?” she was getting impatient.  
Her eyes scanning you for a moment and your eyes widened when she actually winked at you as she eyed you up and down.  
John pulled her attention back to him “I’m here to see him.”  
She nodded to you “What about her ?”  
“She’s with me.” John sounded a bit defensive.  
A smirk appeared on her face “He’ll be happy to see at least one of you in that case.” she tilted her head “He’s over there, at the table in the corner.”  
“Thanks.” John said before scanning the place.  
He walked for a bit before slowing down “Remember, let me do the talking.”  
“Got it.” you started to walk a bit behind him.

“Well, I am damned.” A sauve voice said and your focus snapped to the person now sitting at a table in front of John “Johnny! It’s been a while.”  
The man spoke politely but you could hear by the tone of his voice that there was a sharp edge to the words.  
“Long time no see. Wish it could have stayed that way.” John responded just as bitter to the man.  
“Feel free to leave then.” The man quipped coldly.  
“I’ll be damned.” You stated loudly so the man would hear.  
The man seemed suprised and leaned a little to the side to look past John at you.  
It dawned on you that he probably didn’t even realise that John didn’t come here alone.  
He looked at you in slight suprise before he smiled brightly at you “Hello there !” His eyes now focused on you and he leaned forward and you noticed John sending the guy a glare “What was that ?”  
You crossed your arms “It’s 'I’ll be damned’ not 'I am damned’. ”  
John cleared his throat and you knew you had said something wrong “Not in his case, luv.”  
What did that mean ?  
You didn’t get a chance to ask before the man spoke.  
“I’m afraid so, darling.” The man sighed but the smile on his face remained the same.  
He leaned over the table as he held out his hand to you, ignoring how John moved to block you from his view “Lucifer Morningstar, and with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with ?”

You looked at the man, brows knitting together in confusion as you looked at John. Then you let out an awkward little laugh before seeing the serious look on John’s face.  
Your eyes snapped back to the man at the table and his outstretched hand. You studied him for a second, hair black and styled perfectly, suit that looked like it was made for him and the smile…charming yet it hided something wicked.  
“Lucifer… like…” you stuttered the words.  
“The devil ? Beelzebub ? Satan ?” He seemed amused at your shock “Yes. The one and only.”  
He motioned to himself before flashing another white toothed smile as if he was in a toothpaste commercial.  
John moved so Lucifer had to pull back his hand before pulling a chair back for himself and you.  
John plopped down on the chair right away as Lucifer leaned back in his, still watching you with interest.  
You hesitated.  
Were you really going to sit at a table with the devil himself ?  
“I don’t bite, at least not hard. Please have a seat.” his voice was smooth like silk as he motioned to the chair John had placed for you.   
"It’s alright, y/n.” John reasurred you and you took the seat next to him.  
Lucifer was quick to pick up on your name “Beautiful name, how very fitting.” He stated.  
“You’re not what I thought you would be… or would look like.” You admitted to him.  
“No horns or tail. I hope you’re not too disappointed” Lucifer motioned to his head.

You found yourself smiling at how nonchalant he was “With all the stories and movies these days and how they depict you..” you were staring at him a bit now “I often forget that you were described as the seal of perfection, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty.”  
You recalled the words some people had used to describe the devil.  
Hearing this made him smile even brighter until John spoke up.  
“Like all the other angels.” He said and cutted the conversation off.  
“Tell me, why are you here, Johnny boy ?” Lucifer was growing more annoyed at him and you figured there must have been some beef between them from the past.  
But then again, how well can an exorcist get along with the devil ?  
“Considering you’re up here, I’m assuming you aren’t too concerned about what’s going on down below-”  
Lucifer’s smile fell completely “Are you insinuating that I don’t know how to do my job ?” he snapped at John.  
“We both know it’s not the first time things have been able to slip past the gates of hell, and it sure as hell won’t be the last time.” John continued.  
You could hear the venom dripping in the words between them  
Lucifer focused on him now “Are you telling me something got out ?”  
John ignored the question and instead looked at you “Show him the necklace.”  
“Mine ?” why was the necklace important enough that you had to show it to the freaking devil ??  
John nodded in Lucifer’s direction and you took off your necklace and put it on the table for Lucifer to see.  
You watched his reaction and tried to focus on John’s as well to try and figure it out.  
Lucifer swallowed visibly, his eyes were glued on the necklace on the table.  
He reached his hand out to it and you noticed how he was carefull as to not touch the pendant on it.  
He dangled it in front of him “Where did you get this ?”  
He kept watching the pendant as he let it spin to view both sides, still not touching anything else but the chain.  
“It was given to me when I was a kid.” you replied truthfully.  
“By whom if I may ask ?” his eyes now intense, locked on yours.  
John watched him like a hawk, also having noticed the change in tone.  
You looked at John before directing your attention back to Lucifer “Some guy gave it to me when I was a kid.”  
“Care to elaborate a bit more on that ?” He seemed to tense up.  
John’s eyes darted between you and him.  
“I…. it was just someone I met on the street once. I was walking home and he looked homeless so I gave him some money. He insisted that I accepted this pendant. I’ve kept it ever since.” You explained.  
“Do you recognize it ? Or do you know what it means, what’s it for ?” John asked impatient.  
Lucifer let out a nervous chuckle as he carefully lifted the necklace, his eyes scanning the engraved symbols “It’s nothing harmfull, really. Just a pendant.” He put it back on the table.  
John’s eyes narrowed “Really now ? I’m supposed to believe that ?” He scoffed.  
You sat there in silence as you watched them interact.  
“If it helps, I can give you my word that this isn’t something evil.” Lucifer sounded offended but gave you another wide smile as he looked at you and spoke “My word is my bond.”  
John scoffed again, looking anything but pleased.  
You thought for a moment as John spoke to Lucifer trying to pull out information regardless.  
“If it’s not evil and just a pendant… then why does it react to me ?” You asked, breaking up their interaction.  
John looked at you and immediatly watched Lucifer’s reaction. Lucifer’s expression changed for only a second but you saw it.  
You raised a brow at him and tilted your head a little arrogantely.  
He let out a nervous chuckle “You’re a sharp one.”  
He took a sip from his glass. He was silent for a moment, as if debating on telling the truth.  
“It’s only a pendant if you don’t have it on you.” He didn’t look at you and spoke so quickly it was almost hard to understand.  
“What ?” You heard him but… what ?  
John mumbled and groaned something before pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  
“John ?” You now looked at him, he had to know something considering his reaction.  
“Dear old dad has a plan for you, darling. Don’t put your faith in that pendant. It’s not where it belongs.” Lucifer looked at you intensly before turning to John "It’s not the necklace you should be worrying about, John.” Lucifer’s eyes landed on you “Worry about why they found it necessary for her to have it.”  
“I’ve already figured that out.” John grimaced “Some of your pets are trying to get to her.”  
Lucifer’s brows drew together and he must have noticed the fear in your eyes when he looked at you.  
He leaned towards you, grabbing your attention “As long as you have this little thing they can’t really get to you. They can scare you, yes. But it is blocking them from getting what they want out of you. Consider it a small barier.“  
You took the necklace and put it back on “But what exactly is it ? Is it cursed or something ?”  
“Quite the contrary actually. It is whatever you need it to be, it responds to you because you are it’s owner.” he explained.  
“So it’s safe ?” you looked down at the pendant.  
Lucifer gave a short nod and smiled “It’s just that. A harmless pendant. Not a harbinger of evil or whatever it is that ol’ Johnny here believes it to be.”  
“Then why the bloody hell did it burn me fingers when I touched it ?” John didn’t sound like he believed him completely.  
“Did it harm her ?” he countered.  
John cleared his throat “No.”  
“Then it works perfectly fine.” Lucifer smiled at him smugly.  
“I think it is because I was upset, perhaps it reacted to that ?” you said to John who seemed to take that as the right answer.  
“See ? Relax, John. That tiny thing won’t do her any harm.” the smugness was dripping off of his words before he turned to you, his voice turning into silk again “Don’t be afraid, sweetheart. John often sees the worst in things-”  
“You would too if you would have to deal with the things I deal with daily. See what I saw.” John snapped at him.  
“As I was saying..” Lucifer rolled his eyes “Not everything is evil. Stick with Johnny he will teach you the ropes. And perhaps one day we shall meet again in better circumstances.”  
You nodded to him “Thank you for seeing us.”  
That brought a broad smile on his face “You’re welcome ! I’ll let Maze know that if you should return that drinks are on the house. “  
“Maze ?” you furrowed your brows.  
“You just met her.” he tilted his head in the direction of the bar where the woman kept an eye on the table you were sitting at.  
“Oh ! Okay..uhm.. thank you.” you shot him a shy smile.  
John stood up and touched your arm to make you do the same "Eh look, thanks for the chat, mate. But we’d better be off. Got a lot of work these days.”  
“Well then, then there’s nothing left for me then to wish you good luck.” Lucifer stood as well and held out his hand again.  
John looked at him before shaking his head “With respect, it’s never a good idea to touch evil. I tend to avoid it unless necessary.”  
Your mouth fell open a little at John’s remark. You knew that he must have a reason but it was still pretty rude.  
You looked at him disapprovingly before moving quickly to shake Lucifer’s hand.  
John moved as you expected him to do so but you were quicker.  
What suprised you the most is that you sensed no evil coming from Lucifer, no scary visions..  
The only thing you felt was warmth. As if the sun was touching your skin on a beautiful day.  
It took you by suprise when Lucifer brought your knuckles to his lips and pressed a kiss on them.  
As strange as the situation was you still felt the heat rise to your cheeks.  
John clenched his jaw at the sight. It was obvious he didn’t like it at all. Perhaps he had expected that you would get a horrifying vision as well.  
He let go of your hand “Braver then him already.” Lucifer remarked.  
“No. I learned it from him.” you corrected him and saw John smirk at your words.  
Lucifer’s eyes darted between you and John before chuckling.  
“Y/n..” John nodded towards the exit.  
You went to follow him out.  
“John.” Lucifer called out to him and John turned to look at him over his shoulder “Look after her. She was given that pendant for a reason.”  
John noticed the warning in his words and he gave a nod before walking away with you.


End file.
